


Black and Blue

by MarimenCarmen2



Category: El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera, Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: Demons, Ghosts, Halloween, Other, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:22:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27210403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: Here's a poem I wrote about Lucia from Mariala and Raven from Teen Titans.





	Black and Blue

Lucia and Raven are different girls from another worlds

Lucia has long black hair that covers her eyes while Raven has short purple hair

Lucia and Raven have pale white skins that will scare you to the bone

Lucia wears black while Raven wears dark blue

Lucia and Raven are intelligent and sane women

When Lucia gets mad, she turned into a black tentacle beast with yellow slit eyes and sharp teeth but Raven's eyes turned into four red eyes and tentacles sprout out of her cloak

Lucia is a ghost while Raven is half demon half human

Lucia and Raven tried to smile but failed

Lucia and Raven has terrible birthdays

Lucia and Raven has supernatural powers

Lucia and Raven are the creepiest people but they're nice once you get to know them

Happy Halloween


End file.
